What Was Meant To Be
by Princess Pat
Summary: Hercules and Iolaus learn of Xena and Gabrielle's 25 year sleep, and the heroes conspire to bring their friends together. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. They're Alive!

Hercules sat back and smiled. He had to admit, he did still enjoy himself at these local taverns, no matter how old he got. The passage of twenty-five years barely showed on the demi-god's face and it was becoming more and more apparent that he was in fact immortal. He was now nearing sixty and still looked thirty. He had come to peace with that awhile ago, and he really didn't mind still being noticed by all the young women he came across.

Iolaus was another story.

His best friend since childhood, Hercules watched Iolaus sit in a back corner alone, drinking determinedly. A mortal, the passage of time did show on his tired, but handsome face. He had traveled by Herc's side for two decades before age and strength caught up with him. Since then Iolaus had spent a lot of his time at this tavern, thinking about his past with Jason and Xena and Gabrielle and Autolycus and other friends who were long gone. Hercules came by whenever he could, but he rarely succeeded in cheering up his friend. He understood though, that he himself was partly to blame for Iolaus's depression. To accompany Hercules in his travels Iolaus had given up his youth. He had never found the time to marry or settle down as he had hoped.

Hercules couldn't study his friend for long. The ladies in the tavern were starting to gather around him and demand some attention, so he tried to be a gentleman. But that didn't last long as only a second later the door swung open. Salmoneus, of all people, stumbled in, nearly faint from exhaustion.

"Hercules! Thank the gods I found you!" Hercules jumped up and greeted his friend, then brought him to the back where he could rest and Iolaus could hear. Iolaus greeted Salmoneus, but quickly turned back to his ale.

Salmoneus was certainly past his prime as well, but still had the energy he always had. Hercules observed that this often resulted in him wearing himself out, as he just had. His friend was tired, but also clearly excited. He hadn't the patience to catch his breath, so he spat out his news as quickly as possible.

"I came as soon as I could - I knew you'd want to know," he gasped. Hercules nodded for him to continue. "But the news I got straight from Meg and Joxer. They swear it's true! They've seen them! They're alive!"

"Who's alive?" Herc asked.

"Such good friends to all of us - I can't wait to see them again! Can you, Iolaus?"

"I'm biting my fingernails," Iolaus replied, taking another deep swig of ale.

"Of course you are! Why, with Xena and Gabrielle alive, the time-" he was interrupted by Iolaus who had spat out half of his beer and was apparently choking on the other half.

"What!" he gasped for air.

"They're both alive! Xena and Gabrielle! Are you alright?" Salmoneus asked Iolaus, who was still coughing.

"Alive! How can that be?" Herc asked.

"I don't know - it sounded so strange. Joxer tried to explain it to me, but it made very little sense. Ares was involved, I think, but anyways, I haven't even told you the best part!" Salmoneus said, now beaming and taking a swig of Iolaus's drink.

"There's more?" Iolaus said in disbelief.

"Oh, there's more alright," Salmoneus said with a twinkle in his eye. He was fully relaxed now and sat back to let the waiter bring him some food.

"What is it?" Iolaus demanded.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The girls. They haven't aged."

"Salmoneus, if this is one of your tricks..." Hercules warned.

"No gag. No joke. Honest. You know I haven't pulled anything since I got out of jail." Hercules had to admit that was true. "Joxer said that the two of them look the same as they did the last time he saw them. Not one gray hair or anything. You know how they were taken away by Ares when they died? Apparently he put them in some sort of ice cave which kept them frozen. They haven't aged at all - they're still in their twenties for Zeus's sake!"

"That's marvelous!" Hercules said, clapping his old friend on the back. "Iolaus, isn't that wonderful?"

"It's unbelievable," Iolaus said. Without another word he stood up and left the tavern alone. Hercules was surprised at this reaction, and after making sure Salmoneus was settled with some food, he followed Iolaus out.


	2. Reactions

"Hey, are you okay?" Hercules asked as he rejoined his friend.

"Actually, I don't really know how I am," Iolaus said as he leaned against a fence post just outside the tavern door. Hercules joined him.

"Typical of Salmoneus to break the news gently," Herc observed.

"That was gentle for Salmoneus," Iolaus smiled. Herc was happy to see some of his friend's melancholy disappear for a moment.

"Well, that's true. Iolaus, he wouldn't lie about this."

"I know, Herc. I know." The hunter grew quiet again and watched the horizon. Hercules had to admit he was confounded by his friend's reaction. For his own part, Herc felt ready to fly to hear of Xena's return. He'd seen enough people die and come back (including Iolaus) to be pretty much immune to the shock value.

But Iolaus seemed more than just surprised, shocked, or even stunned. He looked as though his entire world had just been shaken. Hercules tried to think back. Had Xena upset him this much? No, he decided. Sure there was a time when Iolaus would have done anything for Xena, sacrificed anyone (including Hercules) but that all was over a long time ago. Still, Hercules's own relationship with Xena had never really sat well with Iolaus. He wondered if Iolaus's discomfort may have been an unconscious reason why he and Xena never had stayed together.

No, Hercules suddenly realized in studying his friend more closely. It wasn't Xena he was thinking about at all. It had to be -

"Gabrielle," Iolaus sighed, not really aware he'd spoken out loud. "She's out there somewhere."

"Yes she is," Hercules smiled. Of course, Gabrielle. He should have known. "She always did seem to have a soft spot for you," Herc playfully elbowed his friend, who frowned. He knew he'd said the wrong thing. "What was between you two?"

"Nothing," he snapped. Evidently he'd hit a nerve. Iolaus walked away in frustration. "Nothing ever happened. You and Xena were always so busy being heroes that we never got a chance." That caught the demi-god's attention.

"I'm sorry, Herc. I didn't mean that," he sighed and returned to Herc's side and collapsed onto the ground. Hercules did the same, but he knew better than to answer - Iolaus obviously had more to say. "It's just… well, Gabrielle was something special to me. We had a connection. I was more at home with her than anyone."

"Well why in the name of Zeus didn't you ever tell me?" Herc asked with a smile.

"Tell you what? Nothing ever came of it. It all ended when she died - er, when we thought she died. What was there to tell?" Iolaus turned to face him, clearly worked up. Hercules met his eyes calmly and collectedly. He finally understood.

"You might have told me you were in love with her."

Iolaus fell back in amazement. He opened his mouth but found he couldn't speak right away. He needed a second to process what he'd just heard.

"You think I was in love with her?"

"Weren't you?"

"I… don't know. You think I was?"

"Whenever we ran into Xena she was always the first one you went to, wasn't she? You two were always together, and whenever you were parted you'd keep talking about her for ages." Come to think of it, Hercules was surprised he hadn't figured it out earlier.

"That's... I don't know. I guess..." Iolaus couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to.

"You didn't know?" Herc asked. Iolaus shook his head.

"I knew there was something. We both knew there was something… but we were never together long enough to figure it out. Always thought there'd be time."

"Well," Hercules said cheerfully, "now there is."

Iolaus looked up, alarmed. "No. Oh no, Hercules. Not now. That's not possible."

"I don't understand you. Iolaus, Gabrielle's alive! You've got her back. You have a second chance. Don't waste it," he said seriously. Gods, what would he have given for a second chance with Serena…

But Iolaus still had that worried look all over his face. "I can't see her," he said.

"She'll want to see you."

"No. She'll want to see the old Iolaus. The one who helped her fight off warlords, free Titans and save villages. I can't do any of that anymore."

"I doubt she'll expect you to. Iolaus! This is what you've been praying for!"

"I wanted her to live - with me - I mean, at the same time as me. She can't now. I've grown old without her and she's stayed the same."

"She cared about you, my friend, not how you looked." Iolaus did not seem comforted. "And you're not that old."

"I'm almost sixty."

"You're fifty-six."

"And she's still twenty-three."

"Wouldn't you still want her if she was your age?"

"Of course I would."

"So you're prejudiced against her because she's in her twenties. And actually she's not. She just looks like she is. In earth years she's what, about forty-eight? Hardly seems fair to turn her away for looking good."

"My wanting her is not the problem."

* * *

In the meantime, Gabrielle and Xena were still adjusting to their new surroundings. Of course, the first thought in both their heads was returning home. However, finding themselves at the foot of Mount Etna meant that they were about as far away from their hometowns as they could possibly be. And after a twenty-five year sleep neither of them felt up to that kind of a journey. Instead, they were taking things easy, and after returning to Greece, stayed in Sparta to rest for a few days.

So naturally, when Gabrielle walked into the stable and found Xena preparing Argo II for a journey, she inquired whether Xena had changed her mind.

"Nope," Xena said as she readied the saddle. "It's too late in the year to start a journey as far as Potidaea, let alone Amphipolis - Joxer was right about that. We'll head there later. And anyway, we've got one stop to make first."

"Where?"

"Corinth."

"Corinth? Why Corinth?"

"Well, it's in the area. Not too far. Only a couple day's ride."

"But what's in Corinth?" Gabrielle was starting to get irritated.

"Well," Xena said as she came around Argo II and faced her friend. "Joxer said that there's a chance that Hercules is in the area."

"Hercules!" Gabrielle's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Apparently he comes through here every year around this time."

"And Iolaus?" Gabrielle asked, trying not to sound too anxious. To her disappointment Xena shook her head no.

"Joxer said Hercules travels by himself nowadays. And Meg said she thought it was because Iolaus had retired, but neither of them had seen him for awhile. In fact, nobody seems quite sure where Iolaus is."

"Oh." Gabrielle looked away. Xena saw her friend's disappointment but decided not to ask. She opted to change the subject instead.

"Still, I'll be glad to see Hercules again," she said.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Of course," Gabrielle agreed. "You know, twenty-five years have gone by, I wonder if they've helped him figure out whether or not he's immortal," she observed.

Xena stopped brushing the horse. "I hadn't thought of that," she said. She slowly sat down. "Meg did say that Iolaus had retired, but Hercules was still traveling…" Xena thought out loud. "I wonder."

Gabrielle sighed and sat beside her partner on the bench. "Xena, we're going to have to come to terms with the fact that our world has changed - a lot. We've got to get used to that and can't keep expecting things to be the same."

"Yeah, like seeing Joxer and Meg wasn't proof enough," Xena snapped without meaning to. But she really wasn't in the mood for one of Gabrielle's sermons.

"I know. But they're normal. We're the outsiders here." Xena had to admit that she had a point.


	3. A Reunion of Sorts

Reluctantly, Iolaus did join Hercules on his journey to reunite with their old friends. Hercules tried to look after Iolaus, but couldn't help being excited about seeing Xena again after so long. What would happen now? Would there be a chance of something again, or was she right when she said they were long past the time when they could have been together? He tried to keep his thoughts to himself, but knew he couldn't contain them completely.

Iolaus was traveling in silence. Herc knew Iolaus was brooding, and he desperately tried to pull his friend out of it, but was failing miserably. At the first village they stopped in they found a message waiting for them from the Warrior Princess herself. She was journeying with Gabrielle towards Corinth, hoping to find them. Hercules sent a reply that he and Iolaus would meet them in Argos.

It was the night before they were to reach Argos that Iolaus got another anxiety attack. He had gotten too old, too fat, too wrinkled, he decided. Although he'd admittedly put on a few pounds in recent years, Hercules would never think him fat, and said so. It didn't matter. He wouldn't go. Couldn't go.

"She looks the same as she did when we last met?" he whined. "Every bit as beautiful and young and full of life as I remember? What if I see her and fall for her again? I could never be more than a friend now. She'd never feel the same-"

"Wait, give Gabrielle some credit," Herc interrupted. She's probably the least judgmental person either of us has ever met."

"Well… okay, say for the sake of argument she did feel the same. What then? Ask her to give up her youth and life with Xena so she can look after an alcoholic that once was a fighter for justice?" After he'd said that Hercules knew there was nothing more to do that night. In the end all he could do was ask Iolaus to sleep on it, and then decide in the morning.

Iolaus was ten times worse in the morning. His mind was made up. He absolutely wouldn't go under any circumstances. Herc would have to make his excuses.

"What excuses? They've been gone for 25 years, they're expecting to see you!"

"Well they'll just have to be disappointed then, won't they?" Iolaus huffed and turned around. Hercules argued as long as he could, then finally he had to give up and go to meet the girls alone.

* * *

Xena was enjoying one of the best mugs of ale she'd had in a long time as she waited for Hercules and Iolaus to arrive. She and Gabrielle had arrived the night before and Gabrielle was still upstairs in her room, determined to make herself look perfect. Primping. Xena hated nothing so much as primping. And there was no way she was going to be late in meeting Hercules. 

"Well, there's a familiar face," she heard a voice behind her say. Xena stood up and turned to see her longtime friend standing in the doorway. After seeing Joxer and Meg after twenty-five years, she was quite relieved to find Hercules looking almost exactly as she remembered him.

"Hercules," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, Xena" he said as he opened his arms to her. Normally she wasn't one for hugs, but this guy always was an exception. She went quickly towards him.

"I am so happy to see you again," she laughed as she embraced him. "And you look just the same!"

"Hey, so do you! And what's this, do I get you all to myself?"

"Gabrielle's upstairs. She'll be down in a minute. Have a seat," she beckoned to a chair next to hers. He joined her and ordered a mug of ale. "I thought you didn't drink."

"Only on special occasions," he said, offering her a toast. They clinked glasses.

"And where's Iolaus, by the way? I thought you wrote he was with you."

"I did," Herc sighed. "But he had second thoughts."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she took another sip.

"Xena, I can't get Iolaus to come."

"Huh?"

"Xena, please don't start. I've been trying to reason with him all day."

Xena couldn't believe it. "Surely after all these years he can't still be angry-"

"Oh no, Xena. It's not that. It's not even you. It's Gabrielle." He watched her blink in surprise.

"Gabrielle?"

"He's afraid to face her again after so long. He's aged, Xena. He's almost sixty. He found out you two hadn't aged and… he says he doesn't want Gabrielle to see him now."

"Surely he knows it won't matter what he looks like."

"It'll matter to him. Xena," Hercules sighed and leaned back. "You and I both know there was once something special between those two."

She thought for a moment before answering. "I suppose so. But I would have thought that after this long… So many years, he hasn't forgotten?"

"No. Not only has he not forgotten, Xena, he hasn't gotten over it," Hercules said. Xena stared at him in wonder. "He never got married. He's been alone for a long time. He's just… he's not a happy person anymore." There. He'd said it.

"And that's why he's not here now," she guessed.

"Yes," Hercules confessed. "He's afraid if he sees her again he'll fall for her again - and he just couldn't take it."

"If she didn't feel the same," Xena thought out loud. "Or even if she did…" Hercules nodded.

"He wouldn't want her to waste her youth" Hercules finished.

"It's a very noble thought," she observed.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"Only to talk to Gabrielle and get her side of things. I do know that however she feels she'd never want to hurt him." Almost on cue, the minute Xena finished speaking her partner appeared, practically flying down the stairs of the inn and into Hercules's arms.

"Gabrielle!"

"Hercules!" she squealed happily as he wrapped her into a giant bear hug. "It's so good to see you!" he put her back down. "Where's Iolaus?"

"It's good to see you too, Gabrielle. You two really were gone for a long time."

"Yeah, we keep getting that. Is Iolaus here?" she asked again. Helpless, Hercules turned to Xena to break the news.

"He didn't come," she said. "I'm sorry." Gabrielle stared at them both, waiting for the punch line.

"Wait, you're not serious, are you?" she couldn't believe this. There was no way in the world Iolaus wouldn't want to see her. He was one of her most favorite people. Next to Xena, he was the best friend she'd ever had. There's no way that he wouldn't be here. No way at all.

"I'm afraid so," Hercules said, truly sorry.

"Iolaus didn't come to see us?" she asked. She still couldn't quite comprehend this. Her friends nodded sadly. "But why?"

"Look, honestly, I don't understand it myself. All I know is that he's outside of town, utterly refusing to go anywhere near."

"Outside of town? What do you mean? He did come?"

"He came with me, but this morning he decided he couldn't come here."

"Where is he?" Gabrielle asked, completely in control. Hercules and Xena were both surprised at her calm manner.

"I don't know," the question caught the demi-god off guard. "He's still at the camp I guess. We stayed the night just at the edge of the woods outside of town."

"Alright. It's good to see you again, Hercules. Goodbye."

And without another word, the Battling Bard of Potidaea left the room. Xena and Hercules watched her go, not quite sure what to think. Once she was out of sight they slowly turned back towards each other.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that," Xena said as she turned back to her ale.

"I don't know what we were expecting," Hercules said. "There's little we can do. They're going to have to figure this one out themselves."


	4. The Riverside

Iolaus stared at the stream as it rushed by. He knew it was of no use trying to think of anything but Gabrielle. Still young and full of life somehwere while he sat here alone - reliving ever memory he'd ever had of her. He knew he had made the right decision though. He couldn't see her, and he didn't want her to see him. No matter what she may say or feel their little chance of happiness was already gone for good.

"Hello, stranger," a voice behind him called. Iolaus closed his eyes and prayed that it was just his imagination. He turned around and found his every fear had been realized.

She was breathtaking. Shorter hair and different clothes, but irresistable. With a hand on her hip she fixed him with a powerful stare. "Aren't you going to say hello?" She asked. He tried to say her name but found it came out as a whisper. He knew it was too late now that he had seen her, he was lost all over again. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

Gabrielle would have known him anywhere. The blonde curls had noticeable gray in them, but the blue eyes still had the same friendly sparkle. He was old now to be sure, his handsome face looked lined and tired, and he seemed sadder than she remembered. He took her in his arms and her heart jumped. He clung to her tightly and she was happier than she'd ever been.

"Gab-"

"It's me, Iolaus. It really is."

After a few minutes the two had calmed and were seated together by the bank of the river. "Why didn't you want to see me?" She asked.

"I did. Zeus only knows how much. But I didn't want - I was afraid. Seeing you this young and beautiful while I've grown old... I was just afraid it'd be more than my poor old heart could take." Gabriellle turned in surprise at this sudden admission. His blue eyes were filled with such honest pain she couldn't bear it. In a heartbeat she had leaned forward and covered his lips with hers. The kiss was heartstopping. As shocked as he was by her action, he instinctively drew her close and kissed her deeper as he pulled her down.

It ended as quickly as it began; Iolaus suddenly realizing what had happened he bolted upright and looked away. Gabrielle slowly sat up beside him. "I'm sorry," he said unable to face her. "That shouldn't have happened."

"Iolaus," she said gently reaching for his hand. He shrank from her touch and stood up.

"No. No, Gabrielle, I won't let this happen. Not now. It's too late."

"I don't want to hurt you - can't you see? I don't care about how old you are or what you've done while I've been away. I just want to-"

"I can't let you. Gabrielle, look at me. I am nearly sixty years old. What kind of husband could I make for you or father to your children? You would be throwing your life away."

Gabrielle tried not to let her shock at his bluntness show on her face. Marriage had never been remotely hinted at before, but it made sense that it would be on his mind now. Even if it hadn't been on hers, she wouldn't betray that. "No," she said definately. "I'd be the happiest person in all Greece." There. That was true, she knew it as soon as she said it.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle. I can't take this." He stood up and walked away.

Gabrielle sat for a few moments trying to comprehend what had just happened. Alone and rejected, she stood up and made her way back to the inn where their friends would be waiting for her. She couldn't help from feeling sorry for herself, and tried desperately not to cry. _What a baby!_ she thought to herself. _One man rejects you and you cry like a child. What will Xena say when she sees you? Maybe you haven't grown up quite as much as you thought..._


	5. A Beer and Some Solitude

"No, no one's seen Ares around for quite awhile," Hercules confirmed. "Apparently he's got some new cause in Rome. Don't know what he's planning or if he really is just taking things easy. But I'm letting him go until I have a reason to seek him out."

"Well that makes sense," Xena observed. The two friends both had their feet on the bar rail and were drinking heavily as they swapped stories. "But what about Joxer and Meg!" She laughed slapping her knee. "That was quite a shock."

"I guess it would be. But they've been married for over twenty years now, and are two of the happiest people I know. Got a ton of kids too. They're very lucky."

Xena was nodding her agreement when they were both interrupted by Gabrielle. She was walking very slowly and hardly made a sound. Hercules stood up when he saw her, but both he and Xena knew instantly that something was very wrong. Her meeting with Iolaus had not ended well, that much was obvious.

"Xena, I need to talk to you," her voice was a whisper. Xena stood up and with a quick nod to Hercules she led her friend upstairs.

Hercules stayed behind at the bar and had another drink. It wasn't like him to drink this much, but dang it, he needed it. Pretty soon he was going to have to go out and find Iolaus. And the weather wasn't encouraging. By the look of it, a storm was blowing up and their camp would be drenched by the time he made it back there. He was about to stand up when a man sitting next to him spoke.

"They'll be alright," he said.

Hercules turned in surprise. He couldn't see the man's face but his voice sounded familiar. "I'm sorry?"

"You're friends. They'll be alright. I thought you'd like to know that."

"Oh." Another mysterious, cryptic messsage. Hercules was a little annoyed as he knew he wasn't going to get much more information out of him, and he really wasn't in the mood to try. "Thanks."

"You might want to give your sister a call."

"My sis - which one?"

The man stood up and left. Herc watched him go and rolled his eyes. "Maybe this is why I don't drink anymore," he mumbled to himself.

"Don't be offended by my friend," a young man appeared beside him. He must have been sitting at the first man's side. The boy couldn't have been more than eighteen, very handsome with blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He couldn't keep himself from asking. "You look very familiar."

"No," he chuckled. "I don't think you've ever seen me before. But my friend just knows some things. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just wanted to reassure you."

"Uh-huh. Um, tell your friend I said, uh - thanks for the information." He smiled and raised his glass in a toast. The boy nodded and left.

"I gotta stop drinking," he said to himself.

* * *

"What happened?" Xena asked. Gabrielle looked discouraged and even a little helpless.

"Xena, he doesn't want me." Her eyes were tearing up and Xena couldn't bear to see that. She put her arm around her friend and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"Come on now, what did he say?" She wouldn't believe for a second that Iolaus would reject Gabrielle. This had to be a misunderstanding.

"Please Xena, it really doesn't matter. Not anymore. He's made up his mind. I'm not going to push myself on him when he doesn't want me."

"You're giving up?"

"Funny, isn't it? I didn't even know I was in love with him until he told me it was impossible. I..." she turned away so her best friend wouldn't see her cry. "Forget it Xena. Really. I just want to get out of here. I wish we'd never come back."

"No," Xena said firmly. "No, that's not what's supposed to happen!" She clung to her friend tightly. "It isn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't meant to be!" The thunder clapped overhead and the rain fell.


	6. Friends in High Places

Xena waited by the river impatiently. Hercules was late. Suddenly she heard footsteps approach. "Did you find her?" she asked without turning around.

"Find me? He dragged me," a familiar voice answered. Xena turned and saw the Goddess of Love herself standing before her. "And it better be important, I'm late for my facial."

"Aphrodite," Xena had to admit, it was good to see her again. Hercules was right behind her.

"Come on sis, when have you ever done something you didn't really want to?" Herc asked. The goddess shrugged. "Anyways I was under orders not to tell you what it's about."

"Okay so I'm here. What's the deal?" Hercules and Xena sat down while the goddess reclined.

"Well, it's about Iolaus," Hercules began.

"Curly? Hey, whatever happened to him? I haven't seen him in like months!"

"Actually it's been over ten years."

"Whatever."

"It's about him and Gabrielle," Xena cut in, already impatient. "We need your help."

"Get outta here!" She laughed.

"Sis, this is serious. I know Iolaus is in love with Gabrielle."

"Duh."

"You knew?" he asked.

"Hello, I am the Goddess of Love. Don't believe everything you hear about blondes."

"I think she's in love with him too," Xena said.

"That's supposed to be news to me? Boy, you two really are clueless sometimes." Aphrodite looked at her brother's mystification and rolled her eyes. "First time they ever saw each other. Love at first sight. Textbook case."

"That long?" Hercules asked in surprise.

"Of course," she answered. "I didn't even have to send Cupid for that one. They did it on their own."

"So you'll help them?" Xena asked.

"Help them? With what? The love is already there."

"We want you to give Iolaus his youth back,"Xena said.

"Get real!"

"Aphrodite," Herc was trying to keep his patience and use small words. "This is very important. They deserve a chance to be together." Aphrodite raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not following. True love wouldn't be stopped by a mere age difference. Certainly not for my gal Gabby."

"You're right," Xena said. "It wouldn't stop her. It's stopped Iolaus."

"I - oh. Oh!" the Goddess understood at once. "Look, sweeties, it's not that I don't care. But I just don't think there's much I can do."

"Don't be ridiculous, Aphrodite, you're the Goddess of Love. You can do this for them."

"Actually, no, I don't think I can."

"You changed Psyche into an old lady," Hercules remembered.

"Yeah, but that was just looks. You want him to actually be young again. And that's something I'm not sure I can do. Let me think about it. I'll get back to ya." With that she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. The heroes looked at one another in mutual understanding. Hey, they'd tried.

* * *

Inside the mountain the God of Forge was crafting a new armor for Artemis. In a flash of pink his girlfriend appeared behind him. He smiled although he didn't turn around. He could always tell when it was her.

"Hephy, you'll never guess what Herc and Xena want me to do," Aphrodite said as she watched her boyfriend work. She was leaning over a rail.

"Mmm? What's that, hon?" He put down the hammer and turned towards her.

"Herc and Xena want me to make Iolaus twenty-five years younger, can you believe it?"

"Iolaus? Oh, you mean Leandra's grandson."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. She was never happy when Leandra was mentioned.

"Herc's sidekick, the one that first got us together. Course I remember." Hephaestus took off his gloves and sat down. Aphrodite instinctively came over with some water. He could certainly manage, but she loved doing little things for him.

"That's right," she smiled at the memory. "I'd almost forgot."

"Twenty-five years younger? That's absurd."

"I know. It's ridiculous. They know a mortal can't relive twenty-five years they've already experienced, and they know we can't send them back in time."

"So why are they asking?"

"Well," Aphrodite said as she perched on his lap. "They're claiming that since Ares put Xena and Gabrielle in those ice caves, Iolaus never got his chance."

"Sounds like it's more of an issue for Ares to deal with."

"You know he's off in Rome all the time training Livia."

"That's true. And they're asking for the sake of love," he observed. Aphrodite turned towards him surprisedly.

"You think we should help them?"

"Why not? They've helped us."


	7. Down the Road

Xena and Gabrielle stayed only one more day at the inn before leaving. Gabrielle really didn't care where they went, she just wanted to get away. So after a long goodbye with Hercules and barely a nod from Iolaus, the two girls were off.

Xena walked with Argo II slowly as she watched her best friend/sidekick trudge forward determinedly. She wasn't herself, Xena was sorry to admit. That friendly, sunny personality seemed to have vanished completely, and she was not well. She'll get over it, she knew. Sure Gabrielle cared for Iolaus, and yes she had every right in the world to be upset, but she's still young. She'll get over it. She just needed some quiet time to herself to work things out.

So she let her friend walk ahead as she walked much slower. Aphrodite was apparently not going to help them. She and Hercules were both disappointed that she hadn't been of more use. But then again, what had they expected? "Godesses" she groaned.

"I heard that," the lady herself said as she appeared in a cloud of pink hearts and flowers.

"Aphrodite," Xena really was caught off-guard at her appearance. "What are you doing here?" She stole a quick peek over her shoulder to see if Gabrielle had noticed. Nope, she was already turning around a bend in the road and was out of sight.

"Ye of little faith," Aphrodite laughed with her hands on her hips. "I told you guys I'd get back to ya." With that she pointed a finger straight at the warrier princess and zapped her away. "Later!" She giggled as she disappeared.

* * *

"Look, Hercules, I don't want to talk about it!" Iolaus snapped at his friend.

"Well Xena and I just can't stand seeing the two of you this miserable. If you'd only let us help you -"

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you or Xena or anyone. I just want to forget the whole thing!" With that the greying hunter threw up his arms and huffed down the path into the woods alone. Hercules was about to follow him but he stopped himself.

"Good thinking," a man's voice said behind him.

"Cupid?" He said in surprise. It had been awhile since he'd seen the winged love-god, but it was definatley him, standing with his arms crossed, leaning against a tree.

"If you'd followed him, he'd be even madder. Better let him have some time to himself." He uncrossed his arms and stepped towards the hero. "Hi Uncle Herc."

"It's good to see you," Hercules said honestly. "How's Psyche and the kids?"

"Oh, they're all fine. Thanks. And you're doin okay too, Unc?"

"No complaints," he grinned.

"Yeah, I'd like to take credit for the visit, but the fact is Mom sent me."

"Your mother?"

"Yep. I'm s'posed to get you and take you to meet her."

"Um... Okay, where are we going?"

"What, and spoil the surprise?" The young god teased as he zapped his favorite uncle out of sight.


	8. The Fates

Aphrodite had zapped Xena away into someplace she couldn't identify. The room was almost completely black and bare. All Xena knew for sure was that she had been there before. She just couldn't quite remember...

In a blue flash Cupid and Hercules appeared. Xena went straight to her friend. "Hercules, I'm glad to see you." Glad to know she wasn't stuck alone on one of Aphrodite's whims was more truthful.

"Xena?" He asked as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "Do you have any idea what's-"

"Not a clue," she answered. Aphrodite and Cupid were whispering to each other before Hercules coughed to get their attention. They turned around.

"Hey, sorry. Don't mean to be nosy, but are you guys gonna tell us where we are?"

"Herc, cool it. We pulled a few strings to bring you guys here," Aphrodite was close to pouting.

"Yeah, and we appreaciate it," Xena was about to lose her patience. "But what's going on?"

"What you guys want is really beyond our power," Cupid explained.

"What!" Xena nearly screamed but Hercules caught her arm.

"Wait a second. They have a plan."

"Very good, bro. Heph, Cupie, and I talked it over and we think you've got a pretty good argument. But it's still not up to us. You'll have to ask them." Aphrodite pointed to the end of the hall where there was a dim light. With a mutual shrug to each other the two heroes headed down the hall cautiously. As they approached they could make out the figures at the end. There were three women who seemed to be...

"What is that?" Xena asked. "Your eyes are better than mine."

"It looks like... A spinning wheel?"

"Of course!" Xena remembered. "The Fates!" She went on more quickly.

"You've met?" Herc asked.

"Once or twice." They stopped when they reached the end, still keeping a respectful distance from the three women.

"You know why we're here," Hercules guessed.

"We do," the Crone answered.

"Can you help us?" Xena asked.

"A mortal may not relive twenty years that have already passed on his thread of life," said the Mother.

"The gods have spoken on his behalf," said the Maiden. "But in order for the request to be granted, you will have to prove your case."

"You will have to prove that were it not for outside interference they would be together," continued the Mother.

Xena and Hercules exchanged glances. This wasn't going to be easy. The Crone spoke next. "They will be sent back to a different plane. A time when they were together once before."

The Maiden continued, "They will have a chance in the past without any intervention from God or man."

"If they choose to ignore their feelings in the past they will forever lose any chance they have in the present," said the Mother.

"What's the catch?" Xena asked. "We're going with them, right?"

"You will also be sent back in time," said the Croan.

"But," continued the Maiden, "you may not encourage, discourage, or in any way affect their decision."

"What? We're they're best friends, we'll have to tell them they have our blessing," Hercules said.

"The decision they make must be theirs alone," said the Mother.

"If either of them promises themselves to someone else, it will end," continued the Croan.

"If either of you interferes it will end" finished the Maiden.


	9. A Time Past

There was never any real decision to be made. They both knew they were going to accept whatever help was available for their friends. The two heroes didn't even need to discuss it.

In a blue flash the deal was struck and the mortals were gone.

Xena found herself outside on a country road. The sun was shining and she was walking alongside Argo - the First. Her mind raced to figure out where they were. When they were would be more appropriate she thought. Gabrielle was walking ahead a few paces, happily chatting to no one in particular. Xena immediately noticed her appearence. This had to be some three or four years ago - Gabrielle's hair was still long and she wore her green top and brown skirt that had been her favorite outfit for two years... _Before I turned that shirt into a rope!_ Xena smiled at the memory.

So this was probably their third year together, but when specifically? And where the heck were the guys? Hercules and Iolaus must be somewhere around here. The Fates promised a chance and they do keep their word. But honestly, Xena had just assumed they'd be sent back to a time when they were already together - she didn't think she'd have to look for them!

"Gabrielle," Xena called. The bard turned back to her best friend. Xena knew she had to play this carefully. "When was the last time we saw Hercules?"

Gabrielle stood thoughtful for a minute. "I don't know. It's been too long. Almost a year I guess. Why, you getting excited?"

"Excited? No, why should I be?"

"Well we are right outside his hometown. Aren't we gonna stop by and say hello?"

_The journey to Thrace!_ Xena remembered. Of course! This was the time she and Gabrielle had taken a side trip to visit Hercules - there had been some talk of him and a golden hind... No, she couldn't remember now. Funny, she thought, of all the times we were together they chose this one? We'd only seen each other for a day and then moved on. There must be something here that the Fates saw. A chance we missed.

* * *

Hercules was a little less tactful. "So where's Xena?"

"Xena?" Iolaus said with his mouth still full. "Zeus, how should I know?" The half-god had found himself shot back to an inn where he and Iolaus had been having lunch. This could be anytime in the past thirty years, Hercules noted.

"You haven't seen her anytime recently?"

"How could I? I've been here with you all week. Why? You think she's coming?"

"We're in Androida," Herc said recognizing the inn.

"Well yeah."

"Nothing. I just thought I remembered Xena saying she'd be heading near here."

"Okay," Iolaus said as he took another bite. Herc smiled. He knew it'd be easy to get info out of the hunter. He didn't pay attention to anything when he was eating.

* * *

After the meal Hercules and Iolaus returned to Hercules's house. The hunter was off fishing by the river while Hercules worked on the fence. He smiled at the small cottage he hadn't seen in twenty years. It was a sweet place he was still rather proud of, and he knew he'd probably be spending some time here once the girls showed up.

He knew when they were now. Hercules had only been at this house for a year before he got restless and moved on. Xena and Gabrielle had stopped by only once in that time, so he knew when to expect them. Still, Herc couldn't help feeling a little sad at being sent back to this specific time and place. In a different life, he had shared this house with Serena.

_Well, now is not the time to dwell on that_, he sighed, picking up another boulder. _My job right now is to take care of Iolaus. And Xena should be arriving here -_

A horse whinnied as the two women rode up.

_Any minute._ Hercules finished the thought. He tossed the boulder away and ran up to greet the girls. Iolaus had heard the horse and came up to see who it was.

"Xena!" Hercules waved his arm to his friend. She gave him a knowing smile and accepted a friendly hug (although it did seem they'd been doing a lot of that recently). "What are you doing here?"

Xena gave him a look that clearly said 'Are you kidding me?' But answered instead with "Gabrielle and I were passing through the area. Heard you settled down here, we wanted to see the place." Hercules nodded.

"Xena? Gabrielle!" Iolaus recognized the women from the front door and leapt over the half-built fence to greet them.

Gabrielle ran straight to her dear friend and threw her arms around him. The hunter lifted the young bard off her feet as he held her tightly in a warm welcome. Hercules gave Xena a look. _Why hadn't they seen it then?_ he wondered.

"What are you two doing here?" Iolaus asked, obviously ecstatic. The bard giggled as she wouldn't let him go.

"Can't we just drop in on you without a reason?" she teased.

"Of course you can," Hercules answered. "You two know you're always welcome. Xena, why don't you and Gabrielle go inside and rest up. Iolaus will try and catch us some dinner."

"Sure," Xena said quietly as she led Argo around to the stable. Gabrielle stayed behind, still grinning at Iolaus.

"Actually, I don't really think I need a rest," she smiled. "I feel wonderful."

"Great," Iolaus jumped in. "You're welcome to join me." Hercules smiled at his friends obvious excitement. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

"I'd love to," she answered. Iolaus smiled even wider and took her hand as he led her to the house.

"Wait till you see this place," Herc overheard his friend saying. "The river's right off the back and it's the perfect spot for fishing. And then the woods right here - great wildlife..." Hercules smiled after them. He turned and saw Xena doing the same.


	10. Fish and Chips

Iolaus and Gabrielle headed straight for the river and were chatting happily.

"I'm really glad to see you again," the hunter admitted, as he helped Gabrielle with her rod. She smiled in agreement.

"I know, it seems like we never have much time before one of us is called away."

"Maybe you and Xena could stick around for awhile this time?"

"Maybe," she smiled thoughtfully. "I hope so." She turned and looked back at the house. "So what's with the new house? Is Hercules planning on settling down?"

"He says so, but I kind of doubt it. Even when Deianeira and the kids were still alive he never did stay still for too long."

"I wish I'd known him then. What was she like?"

"Deianeira?" Gabrielle nodded. "She was just - the perfect match for Hercules. She was beautiful but very strong and independant. Also very understanding of how often her husband got called away."

"There is something to be said for that," Gabrielle nodded as she cast her line and sat next to Iolaus. "If I ever got married it'd have to be with someone who truly understands that I'd still be called away every now and then."

"Maybe he'd go with you?"

"Yeah, maybe. Well, it's a ways away. I don't plan on getting married anytime soon."

"Me either," he agreed.

Xena stood watching the pair from the window. Hercules came up behind her and they both smiled at the couple who were sitting very close together, enjoying each other's company. "This might be very easy," Hercules observed. Xena's smile fell.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet. We can't even hear what they're saying."

"Well it doesn't look like they're fighting," he teased.

"No, but let's not take anything for granted. We've got to keep an eye on things." With that the Warrior Princess turned and went to go change her clothes. Hercules rolled his eyes and turned back to watch his friend.

* * *

The foursome had an enjoyable evening together, complete with loads of fish the sidekicks had caught, and numerous stories they each recounted. Xena and Herc were seated next to each other and across from their friends. Iolaus was eating (as usual) and Gabrielle was smiling widely. It was obvious that they were on the right track.

"So you two had a productive afternoon," Xena observed as she passed the plate full of fish to Hercules.

"Gabrielle's a great fisherman," Iolaus said. "I was impressed."

"She's learned from the best," Xena teased.

"So what did you two do all day?" Gabrielle asked.

"Not much. I was working on the fence and Xena - what did you do, Xena?" Herc asked.

"I spent the day with Argo. We went for a walk in the woods. It's beautiful country around here."

"Oh I see. We all work while you took a walk?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yep."

"Maybe you two should go for one tomorrow?" Hercules suggested enthusiastically. Gabrielle and Iolaus exchanged glances and Xena gave him a Look.

"I'd say they both earned a reward for catching all the fish this afternoon,"Xena said, trying to cover. "And Gabrielle for cooking them too."

"She's a great cook,"Hercules observed. "She'd make a wonderful -"Xena kicked him hard beneath the table. "OUCH!"

"Something going on here?" Iolaus asked as he watched Hercules clench his teeth in pain.

"Nothing," Hercules said.

"Did you kick him?" Iolaus asked.

"Maybe."

"I'd make a wonderful what?" Gabrielle asked.

"Cook,"Hercules said quickly, trying to recover.Xena was totally right to kick him, he'd definately gone too far. "She's such a good cook I think she could open her own tavern someday if she wanted to."

"Oh. Thanks, Hercules," Gabrielle said, flattered but confused. "Why did you kick him?" she asked Xena.

"My foot slipped."

"Oh." Gabrielle was satisfied. Iolaus didn't buy it, but decided against pursuing the subject further. Not long after he was the first to retire. Gabrielle went to bed not long after. The two heroes stayed behind and talked very quietly.

"I'm sorry I kicked you."

"No you're not. I deserved it. It's just things looked like they're going so well I started to get carried away."

"It does look like it's going well," Xena agreed. "But we've got to come up with some sort of plan."

"Careful, Xena. You know we can't interfere."

"I know - I know. That's what I mean. I think if we stay around them we run a bigger risk of saying something we shouldn't. Maybe we should get lost for a few days."

"Oh, you mean leave them alone together?" he asked. Xena nodded. "Good idea. But what are we gonna tell them?"

"I don't know. Say some mission came up. I'll tell Gabrielle she's staying and you tell Iolaus-"

"I tell Iolaus what? Gabrielle may just accept being left behind, but Iolaus..."

"You're the son of a God, Hercules. Be creative."

"Thanks." Xena patted his shoulder then stood up and went to go lay down for the night. Hercules stayed up for a long while trying to think of what he could say that would not raise the hunter's suspicions.


	11. Back at the Ranch

"Wait, what are you talking about, Herc? Since when didn't you take me along on a mission?" Hercules had just broken the news to his best friend, and the hunter wasn't taking it lightly.

"It's not a big one, and they specifically asked for Xena and me. Gabrielle's not going either."

"Yeah but we always said - wait, she's not?" His eyes perked up.

"Nope. Xena and I are gonna handle this one alone. You and Gabrielle are on vacation, how's that sound?"

"I think I'll survive," he smiled. With that the hunter turned and went down to the house to say goodbye to Xena.

Hercules watched him go. He hoped he was doing the right thing. In a flash of pink Aphrodite appeared in front of the demigod.

"Good thinking, bro," the goddess nodded. "Just let the two little lovebirds alone, and who knows what'll happen."

"Thanks, that was the idea."

"Yeah. I was watching yesterday when you and your big mouth nearly spoiled the whole thing."

"I wasn't going to say anything really bad, Aphrodite, it's just that it could have been interpreted-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That'd be for the Fates to decide, and you know how understanding _they_ can be," she rolled her eyes. Hercules had to admit she was right. Any tiny slip he or Xena made the Fates would jump on. "Anyhoos," she continued, "I just thought I'd pop in and let you know we're watching."

"Thanks Aphrodite."

"So where are you and Xena going, have you decided?"

"I don't know. Away."

"You wanna come chill with Heph and me for a couple of days?" she looked really proud of herself for thinking of it.

"Oh, Aphrodite, I don't know -" he loved his sister, it was very hard not to, but staying at her house always required a lot of patience. It was so... pink.

"Come on. You can still see what's happening, we got front row seats!"

Hercules thought for a minute. This might be a good idea. He and Xena would both be out of the way of their friends running into them, but they could still keep an eye on them. "Actually, yeah, I think I'd like that."

"Cool. Grab your accessory thingys and I'll meet you guys in a few. See ya!" she orbed out.

"Later," he answered, immitating his baby sister perfectly. He went down to the house and got Xena. She gave him an ice-cold stare when he whispered who they were staying with, but nodded her agreement. She said a quick goodbye to Gabrielle and followed Hercules out. Two steps outside the house, they were zapped away.

Iolaus hadn't seen the heroes sudden departure, he was busy looking for something to eat. He went to the kitchen and smiled at what he saw. "So I guess it's just us," he said to Gabrielle. She was cooking something that smelled delicious. She turned around, somewhat startled.

"Oh, did Hercules leave?"

"Yep. Said he didn't need me on this one, so I'm kind of on vacation. What about you?"

"Yeah, Xena left too."

"She do that often?" Iolaus asked as he came into the room.

"What?" the bard asked, honestly puzzled.

"Leave you behind," Iolaus was truly surprised at her calm manner. He really didn't like being left out of anything, but Gabrielle seemed totally at peace with it.

"Oh. Sometimes," she shrugged and turned back to the food she was preparing. "I've learned not to ask too many questions. She always comes back." She smiled and motioned for Iolaus to sit. "You want lunch?"

"Are you kidding?" he laughed and sat down.

Later that afternoon Iolaus went outside to find Gabrielle in the garden, humming to herself as she picked some flowers.

_Oh sweet mother of Zeus_, he thought. _Does she have to look __**that**__ amazing?_ It was getting very late in the day and the sunset was catching the red in her hair, making her glow in the early evening light. The errand he'd meant to run was completely forgotten now, he could just stand there and watch her forever.

But moments like this have to end sometime. A bird made a loud noise overhead and she looked up to see it. She stood up when she noticed Iolaus. "Hey!" she grinned, shielding her eyes from the sun. "What's going on?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he stammered, hoping she wouldn't notice he'd been staring at her. "It's just, really beautiful out here, isn't it?" _Gods, that's so corny!_

"Yeah," she smiled and looked back over the yard. "It really is. Hercules is very lucky." She turned towards Iolaus and her smile fell a little. "Are you going somewhere?" She noticed his bag strung over one arm and didn't like the idea of staying by herself at someone else's house, even if it was Hercules's.

"Huh?" the question caught him off guard. It took him a good minute to remember what he came outside for. "Oh, yeah. I was thinking of going over to my old farm - it's just over the hills there - gonna go see if the house is still standing."

"I didn't know you had a farm," she said, suddenly interested. She put down her flowers and came over to where he was standing.

"Well, I did, once upon a time. But it's been so long since I've been back there, I don't know what kind of shape it's in. Uh..." he realized how awkward this was. "Would you care to see it?" It was the only polite thing for him to do.

"I'd love to," she answered honestly. She ran into the house and grabbed her things. Iolaus stood by the gate and waited. What had he just gotten himself into, he wondered. _Well, I couldn't very well just leave her here by herself._ _Herc and Xena shouldn't have just gone off and left her here. I'm fine, I know the area – I used to live here afterall, just over the ridge from Hercules and Deianeira. But Gabrielle… they should have been more considerate about her._

"All set," she said, returning with her staff and a small bag. He grinned and they headed off.

Iolaus had to admit that he was glad of Gabrielle's company. They never seemed to have enough time together as either Xena or Hercules was always pulling one of them away. And, on top of it, she looked so danged beautiful.

However, Iolaus had been around long enough to know that spending some one-on-one time with a gorgeous girl was not always a good idea. _Iolaus, don't fall in love again_, he told himself. _Everytime you fall for a pretty girl something always goes wrong. __It never works, usually Hercules has to bail you out of it. Don't do it! _

For her part, Gabrielle was very happy with the prospect of spending some time alone with Iolaus. She was cheerfully making conversation as they started down the road. Although the sun was starting to set, they knew they could make it pretty far before nightfall. "So why did you leave the farm?" she asked.

"Well you know," Iolaus smiled, "once Hercules started traveling again I sold off the livestock and boarded up the house. I keep meaning to go back there... Just figured now's as good a time as any."

"But you didn't sell it or anything? You just left it unattended?" Gabrielle was genuinely surprised. It seemed like such a careless thing to do, especially for someone as contientious as Iolaus.

"I couldn't sell it. I have too many memories there. And it's kind of my retirement plan, you know?" he grinned. "So I'll have somewhere to go when Herc stops roaming the country."

"If that ever happens," Gabrielle smiled. Iolaus laughed. _She understands perfectly_.


	12. The Homestead

They arrived at Iolaus's farm, and the hunter was slightly embarrassed at it's appearance. Yet, it still was so good to be back.

"Oh, Iolaus, it's just perfect!" Gabrielle exclaimed. Iolaus looked again at the house. He couldn't quite agree – the roof had a huge hole in it and the gardens were completely overgrown, but somehow she didn't seem to notice.

"It needs some work," he said, hoping she wouldn't completely come to her senses.

"Well, we have time to do that," she smiled at him. Iolaus looked at her in some confusion, but smiled nonetheless. He led her down the path and opened the front door.

"There's a guest room in the back," he said, leading the way. "My room is up here."

"Iolaus, how could you bare to leave such a place?" she asked, smiling at the sunset through the window.

Iolaus went beside her, and smiled. Despite the disrepair, the view really was incredible, he had to admit. The sun was just setting on the horizon, and the river glittered in its reflection. All of a sudden he became conscious as to just how close he was to Gabrielle.

"Well, things happen," he cleared his throat and stepped away.

"_Iolaus! Come on, you ninny!"_ Hercules watched his friend from the reflective pool in his sister's house. He wasn't thrilled about being in the pink castle, but at least it did allow him to keep an eye on things.

"_The sunset, the water, the beautiful girl – what more could you ask for?"_ he yelled at the water. In retrospect, he was glad he was away, because he wanted to smack his best friend over the head.

* * *

The next day Iolaus woke to find Gabrielle cooking breakfast. He was surprised that she had managed, since he knew beyond a doubt that there was certainly no food in the larder.

"Good morning," he said in surprise.

"Oh, good morning," she smiled. "I found some berries outside, I thought they might do for a breakfast," she explained, handing him a plate. He stared at the bread and preserve in amazement.

"Thank you," he said, in complete surprise. He couldn't be happier that he had decided to take her along. If he had gone solo he would probably be eating cold fish for breakfast. She smiled and sat down across from him. "I thought I'd fix the roof today," he said, glancing at the skylight above their table.

Gabrielle smiled. "I think that may be wise," she grinned at him. "It may be hard to eat if it rains."

Iolaus smiled at her. He remembered the first time he'd ever seen her. He was at Falafel's tent, and had seen the beautiful red-haired girl looking skeptically at the souvenirs. He had thought her beautiful right away – and then that awful moment when he realized she was friends with Xena…. Yet in the end it hadn't mattered. He had come so close to death, and she had been the one holding him in her arms. She told him a story about the meaning of love. If he was ever to die, that would be the way he would want to go – in the arms of a beautiful, loving woman.

They finished breakfast and set about restoring the house. Iolaus went to the roof to fix the thatch, and watched Gabrielle who worked happily in the gardens. He had to admit he wasn't paying quite so much attention to the roof as he was to Gabrielle, who seemed to have an unknown elegance in the way she gathered the flowers. She had no idea he was watching her, and eventually called him down to look at her progress.

Iolaus smiled to himself as he came down the ladder. She was a little child-like in her pride, and wanted to show him how she had re-arranged the flower beds. Iolaus had to admit that the new wildflower garden looked much more attractive than the overgrown vegetable bed that had originally been there.

For her part, Gabrielle was in heaven. She loved having a project to do, and this was certainly a project. The house was so cute and cozy, and she hoped she could make it more comfortable for Iolaus. She was glad Xena had left her behind this time – with Hercules at Xena's side, Gabrielle wasn't worried, and she could enjoy herself. She was so happy to be with Iolaus again.

She looked up at Iolaus, as he worked away on the roof, and smiled somewhat sadly to herself. Soon they would have to say goodbye again. They always had to say goodbye. She thought of the first time they parted.

_"Iolaus, when you were kind of delirious back there towards the end, did you hear a story I was telling you?"_

_"No," he lied. "I was out."_

_"Oh," she looked somewhat sad. "Well," she smiled. "It was nice getting to know you."_

_"It was more than nice," he answered, and kissed her._


	13. Fireside Chat

They'd spent a whole week together, putting the house in order and spending the afternoons talking. It was their first real time alone and they were enjoying it for all its worth. But they both knew it wasn't going to last forever. One evening the sidekicks were seated side by side in front of a fire, simply enjoying each other's company. Gabrielle had her legs spread out across the sofa, nearly hitting Iolaus who had his own feet propped up on a table. They were so comfortable together, neither of them wanted to move.

"Well, I guess we should be getting back soon," Iolaus observed as he stared into the fire. Gabrielle looked at him surprisedly. "Xena and Hercules will probably be coming back soon."

"Oh," she sighed as she laid back. "I guess so."

"Funny. It's been so long since I'd been here last, now I don't want to leave."

"Me neither."

"Gabrielle, would you ever consider, maybe..."

"What?"

"Well, did you ever think of just calling it quits with Xena?" he turned to look her in the eye.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, someday, perhaps. I'd like to get married sometime and I suppose Xena and I would have to stop traveling if that ever happened."

"But you two are such great friends."

"Oh that won't ever change. She and I will always be friends. You know. Like you and Hercules."

"Yeah," he sort of sighed. Gabrielle sat up.

"What about you, though? Think you'll ever get married, Iolaus?" she asked casually.

"Who me? Sure. Someday," he smiled at the fire.

"Just haven't met the right girl yet?"

"No," he was playing with a piece of parchment and avoided having to look her in the eye. "I wouldn't say that."

"So you have met her?"

"I think so," he looked to the fire. "I just haven't asked her yet."

"What's keeping you?" she said with a smile. This conversation was getting deeper by the second and they both knew it.

"I don't know," he said as he stretched out. "I'll get around to it."

"Think she'll say yes?" she pressed on.

"I hope she does. But, see, she's got this life of her own that really doesn't involve me at all. I don't know if she'd really be willing to set it all aside and settle down, you know?"

"Yes. But that'd be up to her, right? She may be more ready than you think."

"Really?" his eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Only one way to find out." Gabrielle fixed her green eyes upon him. It was a definate dare.

_Come on, Iolaus!_ Hercules chanted at the pool. _Don't you dare wuss out on that!_

Iolaus smiled at Gabrielle and stood up. "Yeah, you're probably right." The mood was completely broken. "Okay, I gotta go to bed. Lot of stuff to do in the morning. Good night."

_You chicken!_ Xena vented.

Gabrielle watched him go with a partially surprised and partially saddened face. "Good night, Iolaus," she answered.

Xena left in a huff. She was getting very frustrated that this was taking so long. Hercules sighed and looked back at the bard sitting alone. _Iolaus, please don't mess this up._

* * *

"Oh for Zeus's sake, will they hurry up?" Aphrodite huffed.

"Cool it, Mom. They're working their way up to it," Cupid observed.

"Working their way - he totally blew it!"she vented.

"He's right," Hercules observed. "They're just being very careful, they know what all this could mean. Although," he added as he thought it over, "it is kind of unusual for Iolaus to be taking this long with a girl. Something's definately different."

"Well yeah, Unc. He's with his soulmate." Hercules looked at Cupid surprisedly. He hadn't expected the Love God to be so explicit. But he appreciated his nephew's comment. Xena had since taken a break from watching the sidekicks. The pink overkill had finally gotten the Warrior Princess on overload and she'dbeen hanging out with Hepheastus in the forge more and more often. But Hercules, his sister and nephew continued to keep a constant vigil over the young couple.

"I think Xena and I should be getting back there."

"Bro, you might want to think about that."

"How much longer do you think we can stay away before they figure out there's no mission?" Hercules was just getting tired of sitting around the pink palace and having nothing to do. Even if he couldn't interfere with Gabrielle and Iolaus, he wanted to be nearby.

"I don't think they've noticed," Aphrodite said.

"I don't think they care," Cupid laughed.

"Maybe not, but I still think we should get back down there. Even if it's just for a day or two."

"What do you think we can do?" Xena asked,as she came back to the pool.

"I don't know. But - Xena, I want to be there."

"Hercules... You know the terms. Isn't this why we came here to begin with?" As sick as she was with Aphrodite's eternal pinks, Xena wouldn't make a move that would jeopordize this deal for the world.

"I think Iolaus is waiting for me to come back. I won't say anything. I'll show up, stay silent, and split." _Split? Did I just say split?_ He'd been spending way too much time with his baby sister. It was definately time to go.


	14. Together Again

Iolaus was out finishing the work on the fence when he heard noise on the road. He stopped and looked up, to his amazement he saw Xena and Hercules riding straight towards him.

"Gabrielle!" he called towards the house. She appeared in a few seconds, her hair tied up in a kerchief, a broom still in her hand.

"What?" she followed his gaze. "Xena!"

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Iolaus asked as he greeted his friend.

"Well we stopped by the house where we left you and Hercules thought you might be here. Nice of you to leave a note, by the way."

"Sorry, Xena. But we really weren't planning on staying as long as we did," Gabrielle said.

"It's my fault. I asked her to come with me."

"Iolaus, we're not mad," Hercules smiled. "In fact, it's nice to find you two here."

"So, how did the mission go?" Gabrielle asked Xena as she led Argo away. Xena looked back to Hercules for help.

"It was kind of pointless," Hercules adlibbed. "There was really nothing to worry about. You guys are lucky you didn't come. Get stuck with the whole town trying to shake your hand..."

"Oh, one of those," Iolaus said. He understood perfectly when a group of otherwise law-abiding citizens would claim they needed help just to get the son of Zeus to visit.

The girls disappeared behind the stable and Hercules was happy to see Iolaus's gaze follow Gabrielle until she was out of sight.

"What happened here?" Herc asked, motioning to the house. "It definately didn't look this way the last time I saw it."

"Oh yeah," Iolaus turned back to his friend and smiled. "Gabrielle and I have been kind of tidying up a little."

"Tidying up a little," Hercules repeated. "Right. Come on Iolaus! The house didn't look this good when you bought it!" He playfully slapped his friend on the back. Iolaus nearly fell over from his friend's tap, but kept his balance by taking a step forward and leading Herc to the house.

"I know," Iolaus laughed, "Gabrielle did the garden - didn't she do an amazing job? Look at this!" Iolaus brought Hercules over to show the very spots that Gabrielle had been so proud of. Hercules couldn't keep from laughing at his friend's sudden facination with flowers.

"Uh, yeah," Hercules teased. "Now when there's not a village to save you can always sit back and smell the roses," he tapped one of the climbing blossoms.

"Nah, you know I've never really been one for flowers or daisies or whatever, but - ya know, since she planted them..."

"Well, you couldn't be rude, right?" Herc supplied an explanation for him.

"That and - well, they..." Iolaus laughed at what he was about to say, "they actually look great!"

"What about the house itself?" Hercules asked, carefully trying to steer the subject away from Gabrielle. "Did you get the roof fixed?"

"Uh, yeah," Iolaus said looking up. "I fortified the - say, how did you know about the roof?"

Hercules panicked. "Oh - I - uh - um - I saw as we rode up. I told Xena it looked as though you'd done some work up there."

"Oh." Iolaus shrugged his shoulders and accepted Herc's explanation. He went inside. Hercules breathed a huge sigh of relief before following him.

* * *

Very careful not to overstep their bounderies, Hercules and Xena tried to keep the foursome together as much as possible. They figured as long as they were all in one room, there would be a limit to what could be said in front of everyone.

The first two nights went perfectly. After a reasonably good dinner (not Gabrielle's best, but you'd never guess it to hear Iolaus) Xena and Hercules sat quietly side-by-side as they watched their friends giggling in front of the fire. They couldn't hear what was being said, but didn't need to. Things were definately going well.

But Gabrielle and Iolaus noticed more than their friends gave them credit for.

"I don't know what's going on with Xena and Herc," Gabrielle whispered to Iolaus. He looked back to the two heroes sitting silently at the back of the room. Iolaus smiled and nodded.

"I know, why are they always trying to stay together? Do you think they might...?" he grinned and raised his eyebrows. Gabrielle giggled and tried to cover it with her hand.

"No! I didn't mean that! But something's definately bugging them. I can't seem to get it out of her."

"Yeah, Herc's been the same way. He's worried about something. I wonder why they won't tell us."

"I'm gonna have to find a time tomorrow to worm this out of her."

"Okay, tomorrow I'll take Herc out for a hike or something. I'll work on him, you work on her."

"Alright," she smiled. "Deal."

Their conversation was just ending when Hercules yawned loudly. "You two planning on staying up all night?"

Iolaus and Gabrielle smiled. "No," Iolaus answered. "We'll be right up."

"I'm gonna hit the hay too," Xena announced. "I'll see you guys in the morning." She followed Hercules out and the two were left alone. Gabrielle turned back to Iolaus and smiled, glad to finally have him all to herself again.

"Iolaus, what happens when Hercules is called off on another mission?"

"I don't know. But I'll tell you this. I'm not going to be leaving here anytime soon." Gabrielle smiled widely at his answer.

"If it's alright with you, I'd kind of like to hang around here for awhile too."

Iolaus nodded knowingly and leaned toward her. He kissed her softly. Gabrielle felt her heart jump as she pulled him closer and returned the kiss.

* * *

"Cha-ching!" Aphrodite pulled her hands back in exclamation. "Thata girl, Gabby!"

"Thank Granddaddy, I thought it was never gonna happen," Cupid sighed with relief. "I gotta tell Psyche."

"Are those two finally getting somewhere?" Hepheastus asked as he looked into the pool. "That only took them two lifetimes to get around to," he chuckled.

"Hey now, don't get too excited, boys, it's only a kiss. There's still plenty of work to do," Aphrodite reminded them.


	15. Keeping an Eye on Things

The next day, according to plan, Iolaus took Hercules off hunting so Gabrielle could have some time to chat with Xena. The two heroes weren't happy with their friends' plans, but found no way of objecting. Once the men had left Xena tried everything she could think of to get out of the one-on-one time. She spent the better part of the morning hiding from Gabrielle with pretentions of feeding Argo, cleaning the kitchen, even a misplaced boot. But eventually she had to surrender when Gabrielle located her in the barn and insisted she stop work so they could have some "girl talk."

Gabrielle led her friend around the edges of the farm where there was a small bridge. They walked in comfortable silence and when they reached the bridge Gabrielle leaned against the rail and watched the water. She waited for Xena to say something, but the warrior princess was determenied to stay quiet, so Gabrielle broke the silence first.

"So what do you think of Iolaus?" she asked, watching the water.

_Zeus above, leave it to Gabrielle to come straight to the point._

"I think he looks wonderful," Xena answered carefully.

"He does," Gabrielle agreed. "But I'm not sure about the situation. He seems to care about me a great deal."

"And how do you feel about him?" She tried to sound casual but felt a huge sigh of relief when she saw her friend grin.

"That's a dumb question. I've always been nuts about him, you know that. He's so kind and thoughtful and handsome... he's so handsome," she smiled at the water again. _This might not be so bad, Gabrielle seems to be doing all the talking anyway_, Xena noted. Suddenly her friend turned away from the water and focused on her friend with a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"Things are getting serious, Xena."

"How serious?" she prayed to Zeus her voice didn't betray her.

"He's asked me to stay here... with him... for... I don't know - for awhile."

"What'd you say?" her curiosity was killing her.

Gabrielle positively glowed as she answered. "I said yes, Xena. I don't want to leave, I want to stay with him." Xena felt a huge sigh of relief wash over her. Gabrielle was beaming from ear-to-ear as she leaned far over the rail. "He's going to ask me to marry him," she predicted. Xena's head spun. Gabrielle nodded, more to herself than to Xena. "He doesn't know it yet, but he will."

Xena nearly screamed out loud her ecstacy. "Gabrielle, that's-" she stopped dead. She could actually feel her heart stop beating in her chest as she saw the outline of the youngest Fate appear behind Gabrielle. It was a warning. She instantly turned away. "I have to go," she stammered as Gabrielle caught her arm.

"Xena, did you hear what I said?"

"I heard you."

"Well? Don't you have anything to say?" Xena shook her head no, but wouldn't face her friend. "You're my best friend, I value your opinion. You have to tell me what you think."

Xena couldn't bear to look her friend in the eye. The Maiden was still behind her, watching with large eyes. It was making her extremely nervous and Gabrielle could tell. "What I think is that you should make your own decision." The Maiden still watched silently and Xena tried to look away.

"That's all you'll say?" Gabrielle was stunned.

"That's all I'll say," Xena said. She turned away again and started to walk. She couldn't stay there a second longer. Gabrielle already knew something was up and it'd only be a matter of time before she tricked her into saying something she shouldn't.

"You won't tell me if you're happy or mad or if you think I'm right or wrong or if you'll still be my friend or never speak to me again?" Gabrielle called to her as she quickly walked out of sight.

"I won't say." With that Xena disappeared from view. Gabrielle watched her go in wonder. She tried to figure out what was going on inside her head but quickly gave up as she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey," Iolaus said as he approached the bridge. Gabrielle smiled in welcome. "Did you finish your girl-talk?"

"Seemed to be over before it started," she said. Iolaus looked puzzled. "Xena is acting so strange. I couldn't even get two words out of her - she finally said she won't talk, and left." Gabrielle pointed after her.

"What, just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Could she be mad at you?"

"That's just not her style. If she was mad she'd flat-out tell me. Something is stopping her from talking to me. She is just determined to stay out of this and not interfere."

"Maybe that's not so hard to understand," he said, slipping his arm around her waist. She leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

In the meantime, Iolaus was having an equally unsucessful time. Hercules had been distracting him all afternoon, asking him questions about the kind of game they'd find there and what fishing he'd discovered. The demi-god knew the one way to keep Iolaus off his track was to keep him talking. He learned more about small-game hunting and stringing a triple-bow than he'd ever wanted to know - but it had kept the hunter busy and not asking questions. So yapping all day it took Iolaus up until the time he'd seen Gabrielle to realize he hadn't gotten anything out of Hercules either.

After dinner Iolaus insisted that he and Hercules have a talk outside while the girls cleared up. Since Gabrielle and Iolaus had compared notes before dinner, Iolaus went straight for the dirt.

"What is going on with you and Xena, Herc?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, don't 'huh' me, I know you too well. Something has been up between you two since you guys got here and I want to know what it is. Are we dying? Is the world ending? Is there a massive outbreak of man-eating-tuna?"

Hercules couldn't keep from laughing at that one. "No, no, and no. No man-eating-tuna that I'm aware of, anyways. I'm sorry, Iolaus, Xena and I have both been a little distracted recently. But you've gotta understand it's nothing to worry about. Just please don't ask for an explanation. Not right now."

"It's not Gabrielle, is it?" Iolaus was suddenly alarmed. Hercules was glad to see his friend's worry.

"No, not - well not really." Iolaus relaxed and Hercules couldn't resist. "You two getting along?"

"Yeah," Iolaus laughed. "We always have. You know, well... you know how it's always been between us."

"No, I don't know," Hercules pressed.

"I've been in love with her since the very beginning. First time I saw her at that stupid tent. And since she's been here I just keep getting these ideas in my head. They won't go away."

"What ideas?" Hercules was truly intrigued and had no idea just how dangerous this conversation was getting.

"Getting married. Settling down. Breaking up the partnership to sit at home and raise - I don't know - plants. And chickens. And children." Iolaus laughed. "In that order."

Hercules smiled at his friend's humor but it dropped quickly when he saw Cupid appear just over Iolaus's shoulder.

"Hercules, what's wrong?" he didn't like the way Hercules's smile had suddenly faded.

"It's nothing. I better go back inside."

_'Yeah, I think you better, Uncle Herc,'_ Cupid said. _'I had to drop in before you opened your mouth again. Just be glad it was me and not another Fate.'_

Hercules wondered what his nephew meant but now was definately not the time to ask. Iolaus was obviously ignorant of the Love God's presence.

"Hercules, are you out of your mind? I told you I might want to quit this life altogether. That doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Iolaus, it shouldn't matter what it means to me."

_'Good, Unc. That was good. Keep going with that_.'

" What matters is what you think. You are thinking of breaking up our partnership to get married, it should be your decision. Don't you remember Serena?"

"No. Who's Serena?"

_'Nice one, Uncle Herc. Referencing the wife that never happened. Smooth.'_

"Nevermind. The point is that if you want to get married, it should be your decision."

"Yeah, but I gotta know what you think."

"Why?"

"Why! Because you're my friend! I don't want to make a decision like this without hearing your opinion. Sweet gods above, you're worse than Xena." Iolaus groaned and sat down.

"Xena?"

"Yeah. Gabrielle said she couldn't get anything out of her either. She kept saying she won't interfere, she won't interfere... Unbelievable." Cupid finally disappeared and Hercules could exhale.

"Iolaus, Xena and I just don't want to influence you on such an important decision. You two need to decide for yourselves."

"Yeah whatever," the hunter huffed and Hercules left him alone with his thoughts. The demi-god went around the side of the house where he found his nephew waiting.

"Cupid, do you know how distracting that is?"

"Gee, Unc, no word of thanks? Look if I hadn't showed up when I did it would have been another Fate."

"Wait, what do you mean another one?"

"Xena already got a dose of the Maiden this afternoon. This time it would have been the Mother and if you slipped one more time..."

"We'd see the Crone," Hercules nodded in understanding. "That'd mean it's all over." Cupid nodded.

"You guys gotta come up with something quick, because we can't be popping in and out to keep you two from sticking your foot in your mouths."

"Alright," Hercules sighed. "Tell your Mom we'll be back tomorrow. It looks like it's all going in the right direction anyway. I just wanted to help."

"I told you, Unc. They don't need help, they already love each other. Just let them be for a little while longer."

Hercules nodded reluctantly and the Love God disappeared.


	16. A Decision Made

Iolaus laid awake that night, thinking over the conversation (or lack thereof) that he'd had with Hercules. After twenty-some years of friendship he'd never known his friend to keep his opinions to himself.

Why was this different?

It must have been four hours before he distinctly heard, "Oh, what the Tartarus does it matter? Marry the girl already!" He sat straight up in bed. Who had said that? He normally wasn't one to shout out random things in the middle of the night… what had caused that? But, he somehow felt better. He'd said it out loud.

He laid back now, surprisingly comfortable with the prospect before him. He knew he was going to have to ask her now, and was pretty cofident that she would say yes.

* * *

Iolaus woke up late that morning, after a very long sleep. The sun was already shining and he could smell breakfast being cooked in the next room. Happy with the decision he'd made the night before, the hunter took more than his usual care in dressing today - he wanted to look perfect. As he dressed, he contimplated on how to get Hercules and Xena out of the way today. He figured it wouldn't be too hard, the way the heroes had been acting recently, but he didn't want to raise anyone's suspicions either. He washed his face and looked in the mirror, and began skeptically studying himself. _What if she says no?_ he wondered. _What would I do without her?_

"Ah, enough of that!" he said out loud, splashing his reflection cheerfully as he left the room.

He entered the kitchen and was surprised to find Gabrielle alone. She wasn't aware of his presence yet, and was cooking away happily. He took a second to watch her from the doorway. Everything about her seemed perfect today. The way she'd tied her hair up, the curve of her hands as she worked, and the way the light was coming through the window to highlight the redness in her hair.

"Good morning!" he announced his presence.

"Oh, good morning," she was glad to see him so carefree today. Judging from his smiling appearance, he'd had a much better night's rest than she had.

"Where are the others?" he asked, noticing the table was only set for two.

"Well," Gabrielle said skeptically, "apparently they rode out this morning before either of us was awake." She flipped the eggs and tried not to smile. "They left a note, over there." She pointed to the door.

"_We've heard there's trouble with Ares a few villages away. We'll be back later_." Iolaus looked at the paper and suddenly started laughing. Gabrielle was surprised at his reaction.

"What's so funny?"

"They're so tired of making up excuses to leave us behind, now don't even give one?"

Gabrielle laughed at his assesment. "Do you think there actually is anything to what they said?"

"Of course not. Ares is just a convenient excuse. They can always blame him."

"If there really were anything wrong, they'd have told us."

"Would they?" Iolaus asked, his eyebrows arched. Gabrielle turned around. "I don't think it's them trying to be alone together, as much as they're trying to be tactful."

"Tactful?! Xena?" she laughed at his assesment. "I'm sorry, I don't think you're right."

"Could you get anything out of her last night?" he asked skeptically with his arms folded.

"No," she admitted, putting the plates on the table. "What about Hercules?"

"Same," he confessed. She motioned for him to sit and he joined her. "I think they left us here alone on purpose."

"On purpose?" she smiled as she took a bite of the food. "Why would they want to do that?" she was definately flirting with him. He smiled and decided not to answer as he took a bite of bread. His not answering didn't seem to phase Gabrielle. She smiled and stood up to get some butter.

How to ask her, he wondered. Should he make it all romantic and subtle? Maybe he should take her out for a picnic in the woods. It's a beautiful day out, and she loved the outdoors. Or maybe he should wait until tonight... cook her dinner - no, bad idea. He didn't want her getting food poisoning while he was asking for her hand! No, better to keep it simple, he decided. Gabrielle wasn't into the big shows of emotion. She'd probably prefer if he just took her for a walk somewhere and he'd turn to her and say

"MARRY ME!" he spat out. His mouth was still full and a good deal of bread came spattering on the floor. Gabrielle spun around. Iolaus's eyes widened in disbelief - had he said that out loud?!

"What did you say?" she asked.

He coughed and tried hard not to choke. She came over and patted his back. "Iolaus? Are you alright?"

"I will be -" he choked out as he took a sip of water. "Just give me a second."

_

* * *

_

"What the heck was that?" Aphrodite asked.

_"I don't know," Xena said, somewhat confused. "Can he breathe?"_

_"Not if he's lucky," Aphrodite said, rolling her eyes._

_"Oh, Iolaus, that was pathetic!" Hercules was amazed at that horrible excuse for a proposal._

* * *

"Iolaus, what did you say?"

"Nothing. I wasn't saying anything," he mumbled, taking another drink of water. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Could he have screwed that up any worse?

"I thought you asked me to marry you."

"Yeah, it -uh- sounded that way to me too... You didn't answer," he said looking up at her, his eyes wide and very uncertain.

"I..." she looked away. What in the world could she say? "Were you asking?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why, what would your answer be?"

"Iolaus, I can't... I can't answer a question like that if you're - do you want me to?"

"Um... just - uh, give me a second." Iolaus turned away and wiped his face. He took a sip of water and cleared his throat. He then just took two seconds to breathe in before turning back around. "Okay, let me start over." He took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Gabrielle," he began again. "I have loved you from the very beginning. Since the first time I saw you there hasn't been anyone else. I don't know why it's taken me so long to speak, but I..." he was starting to babble. _Dear Gods, don't let me babble!_ "I want to ask you if you'll marry me." The speech was short and impromptu. He wasn't sure if it would be enough, and only when it was done did he look her in the eye. She had tears in her eyes and it took her a second to answer.

"Iola- Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she was laughing and crying.

"Yes?" he said, just making sure he had heard her correctly.

"Yes, of course I will, you ninny! Now get up!"


	17. Celebrations

_Author's Note: I know, I know it's taken a long time to update. Sorry, I got a new job! I decided to split this last chapter in half, (it was waaaay to long). So there's only one more to go now. Hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

"Well it's about danged time!" Aphrodite yelled at the pool before her. Hercules and Xena hugged each other and out of nowhere Cupid appeared popping the cap off a bottle. 

"Congratulations, Uncle Herc, you pulled it off." He clapped his uncle on the back.

"Thanks, Cupid. What's this?"

"Something Dionysus has been toying with. He calls it champagne. Figured this called for something special."

"Hey, Cupie, it was all my idea remember?" Aphrodite obviously wanted attention, and her son just laughed.

"No, Mom, I'd call it a group effort, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't," said Hercules, accepting his glass. He looked at the pool where the newly engaged couple was still embracing. "It wasn't Aphrodite, or you, or me, or Xena. It wasn't even the Fates. It was them," he pointed at the water. "It was just them."

"You're right," an old woman appeared in the middle of the room. Nobody asked who she was, they all knew. "It was meant to be. Xena and Hercules have proven their case. The tapestry will be redone now, and you need never go back to the way things had gone before. All is as it should be." The occupants of the room all looked at each other.

The woman crossed the room and looked into the pool at the newly engaged couple. "I give you the blessing of the Fates on this one condition. They are never to know, and you are ever to tell them what might have been. No mortal may have two destinies known to him. They are to accept their fate for what it is, and never question it." The mortals and immortals all nodded to each other their silent agreement.

The Crone moved on. She turned to Xena. "You will also no longer know of the way things might have been. It is no longer your right to know."

Xena's head snapped up and she fixed an icy blue stare at her. "I'm going to lose my memory of it?" The old woman nodded.

"It's already fading for you. Soon it'll seem like a dream, and then a dream within a dream, and then a forgotten one. A way things might have been can be no more." Xena wasn't happy to hear this, but she had to bite her lip. She knew it was of no use, but she immediately began running through those days in her mind. The days when Gabrielle had sworn off fighting in favor of peace. And then of breaking that vow. Of returning and seeing Joxer an old man. And seeing Iolaus sad and broken. That was the memory she lingered on. Iolaus terribly sad and lonely. And Gabrielle with a broken heart. These were the memories she clung to - they were the ones she wanted to keep. She looked at her friends now. Young, smiling, and ecstatically happy. Wasn't this what she had fought for from the beginning?

The Crone moved on to Hercules. "I don't have the power to erase your memory. You will be able to remember, but it would be in your best interest to try and forget."

"I won't forget," he said more to himself than the Fate. He looked at his best friend, who couldn't stop smiling now if his life depended on it. Hercules had to smile too. "It makes it that much more precious, knowing..." he didn't finish his thought. The Fate nodded, although she obviously didn't agree.

"It'll be your burden alone, now. No one but you will know how things might have been." Hercules smiled as the Fate disappeared from sight. It may be a burden sometimes, yet memories were always precious - even the painful ones.

Iolaus and Gabrielle had stepped out into the garden where the sun was shining down on them. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were delighted in everything they saw. They were talking happily and busy making plans. They'd never know anything else, and their world was better because of it. Xena lost herself in the image before her. Soon she would be like that and remember nothing, and now she wished for it.

Aphrodite watched all of this unfold before her. She was so proud of this one, even though, as Herc had rightly pointed out, she wasn't really responsible for it all turning out the way it did. But she had been the one to get the Fates involved. And she and Cupie had moderated the whole thing so Herc didn't open his big mouth too much or Xena lose her temper. Whether she had a right to or not, Aphrodite was proud. And she was so happy Gabby finally had found her soul mate. She was someone who truly deserved her happy ending. Aphrodite couldn't believe it - she even had a couple small tears forming in her eyes.

A handkerchief appeared in front of her. She took it and looked up. "Hephy?!" she was so happy to see him. And he was the one who had noticed. She threw her arms around her boyfriend and he lifted her off the ground.

"Come on, Dite, let's go home." She nodded her agreement and the two disappeared in a cloud of silver and pink.


	18. Past, Present, & Future

Iolaus and Gabrielle announced their engagement with great excitement. To their relief their best friends revealed their joy at the news and all were present at the simple outdoor ceremony, held only a few weeks later. Their marriage was a truly happy one, although there were still interuptions when one or both of them were called away by their warrior friends. But the days of the adventures eventually slowed down for the couple, as they became succesful land owners and proud parents.

It was their eldest son, Gabriel, who would once again show the warrior's spirit. He had inherited his father's blonde hair and his mother's green eyes, and was very much like Iolaus - he dreamed of one day joining his Uncle Hercules in his adventures. Isa was Gabrielle and Iolaus's second child, born during their fourth year of marriage. She inherited her mother's red hair but not her brother's wandering spirit. She was always content to stay home and live a quiet life. But the twins - Lida and Tarek - couldn't have been more different. Both very strong and creative, they acted so much like their aunt Xena that Iolaus often found it a little unsettling.

Xena and Hercules visited the family often - every winter solstace would see the return of both legendary heroes to the small farm just outside of Thrace. Xena found endless laughter with the twins, who were born dramatists. While he enjoyed their playacting, Hercules's special favorite was always Gabriel. He hoped that someday, when the boy was older, his parents would allow him to join Hercules in his journeys.

On his seventeenth birthday Gabriel asked if he could leave home and join his Uncle Hercules. The departure was hard on Gabrielle, but rather expected on Iolaus's side. He saw a lot of himself in his young son, and was able to ease his wife over to the idea. Hercules swore that he'd watch over the boy, and the two departed on a new series of adventures together.

* * *

It was while Hercules and Gabriel were in their second year together that they stayed a night in Argos, en route to Sparta. They were having dinner at a local tavern and Gabriel was already off flirting with one of the barmaids - _just like his dad _- Herc thought as he ordered some food.

It was then that Hercules noticed the two people sitting to his left. A man and a woman who both looked **very** familiar.

"No, no one's seen Ares around for quite awhile," he heard the man say. "Apparently he's got some new cause in Rome. Don't know what he's planning or if he really is just taking things easy. But I'm letting him go until I have a reason to seek him out." Hercules recognized his younger self instantly. There was no question now. He was sitting next to his very own self - a quarter of a century ago -with Xena. Not the Xena he knew was traveling in the Norselands now - no, this was the younger one, before they had arranged to go back in time. Herc moved back into the shadows as he watched.

Gabriel came back to the table but Hercules motioned for him to keep quiet. The boy's eyes widened when he saw a woman of about 23 come in and whisper to the others. "Uncle Herc, is that -?"

"Sshhh," the demigod whispered as he nodded.Gabriel watched in wonder as he saw his own mother, some 25 years younger, being taken upstairs by a woman that must have been Aunt Xena. But they were soon out of sight and the only one left was the other Hercules, who looked very worried.

"They'll be alright," Herc observed to his young counterpart.

"I'm sorry?" the younger Hercules looked up in surprise but Herc purposely kept his face in the shadow.

"Your friends. They'll be alright. I thought you'd like to know that."

"Oh... Thanks."

"You might want to give your sister a call," he said as he stood up and left, giving his younger self the clue to put things in motion. He also figured it was better to get out of there before he confuses his younger self any more.

Before following his uncle out, Gabriel spoke as well.

"Don't be offended by my friend," he said to his uncle's former self. His appearance took the younger Hercules by surprise.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? You look very familiar."

"No," Gabriel smiled, fully aware of how closely he resembled his father. "I don't think you've ever seen me before. But my friend just knows some things. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just wanted to reassure you."

"Uh-huh. Um, tell your friend I said, uh - thanks for the information." The younger Hercules raised his glass in a toast. Gabriel nodded and left.

* * *

Gabriel found Hercules waiting for him just outside. "Uncle Herc, that was _you_ in there, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. It's kind of a long story, but I had to let him - me - him - argh, you know what I mean - know that it'd be alright."

"Yeah. I stopped and tried to tell him not to be offended. You knew what you were talking about."

Hercules stared at Gabriel. "_You_ spoke?"

"Well yeah. I mean, I couldn't just leave it hanging there."

Of course! The blonde-haired boy that had come up to him at the tavern all those years ago. Hercules had thought he looked familiar. It was Iolaus's own son who had spoken to him. Iolaus and Gabrielle's eldest child had been there from the beginning. This was what was meant to happen. Hercules felt a strange sense of completion with this knowledge. Like they had now come full circle, and this was what was meant to be.

"And that really was Mom and Aunt Xena," Gabriel concluded.

"Yes it was. It might be better if you didn't tell your parents about this. Or your Aunt Xena. It's kind of hard to explain." Impossible to explain would be more accurate, he thought.

"Sure, Unc." Gabriel nodded. "But you will tell me, right?"

"Well, it all began about 25 years ago..." As the hero began the story, he and his young sidekick headed off into the sunset together.


End file.
